


stay

by akidyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow Fights, Sharing a Bed, a small bed is big enough for three useless lesbians, and by hints i mean BEING OBVIOUS, himari is obliviously gay, kaoru is fleeting, no betas we die like men, three lesbians sandwiched in a bed cause they're all gay, tomoe is dropping hints, world ending amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akidyne/pseuds/akidyne
Summary: “Uh… Himari?”Himari stares up at the white ceiling, dimly lit by the moonlight flooding in through the window. “Yeah?” she asks, voice only betraying a slight bit of her nerves.“There’s only one bed,” Tomoe points out simply, as though perhaps, Himari hadn’t noticed.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i want to write more frequently, so this was a request off of twitter!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

When Himari had been offered the opportunity for Afterglow to play a live set at a festival the next town over, it hadn’t even occurred to her to think twice about it. Sure, there are plenty of opportunities to play at home, but playing in a new town opens so many doors – new venues, partnerships, and most important– new sweets. 

It hadn’t occurred to her to think twice, even when the specifics of their lodgings was revealed to be… unusual. These things happen all the time, no doubt. The hotel they’d all been put up at hadn’t properly accounted for the number of bands, and had messed up the numbers a little. It’s no big deal, really–  four rooms for five members. And, it’s not like anyone would  _ mind _ . 

Hopefully.

Himari pauses, room key card pinched between her fingers, hand hovering over the electronic lock for her hotel room door. Behind her, she hears Tomoe shift their bags in her arms, restlessly waiting for the door to open so that she could put them down. 

She reminds herself, again, that it’s not like Tomoe will mind. They’ve been friends for what feels like forever, and it’s not like the whole band hasn’t fallen asleep all in a pile on someone’s floor at a sleepover before, many times– this is no different from that… right? Then why does it feel different? 

“Himari–” Tomoe huffs, voice strained. “Hurry up already… all this stuff’s heavy.” 

“Oops~!” Himari giggles to herself, as she shrugs off any weird feelings and slides the card through the lock. 

As is tradition with hotel locks, it doesn’t work on the first try– or the second. On the third swipe through the lock, the little light goes green and she sighs in relief as she pushes the door open. Their room is quite nice, considering it was provided for free to further incentivise them to play. There’s a big window on the far side of the room, letting late night moon filter silver light onto the small desk and door to the bathroom.

And, of course, the bed. The one, singular bed. 

Clean white pillows and a clean white duvet, all very standard for your average, run of the mill hotel bed. Not very big, either, but that’s to be expected as well, isn’t it? In an attempt to make the situation seem as normal as possible, Himari skips further into the room and spins around, arms stretched out at her sides. She doesn’t dare look at Tomoe as she comes to a stop, one peach pigtail hitting her in the face, and falls backward onto the bed.

For a hotel bed, it’s comfy. And it’s a lot comfier than those Afterglow floor piles. 

“Uh… Himari?”

Himari stares up at the white ceiling, dimly lit by the moonlight flooding in through the window. “Yeah?” she asks, voice only betraying a slight bit of her nerves.

“There’s only one bed,” Tomoe points out simply, as though perhaps, Himari hadn’t noticed. 

Sitting up in one quick motion, Himari looks at Tomoe. She looks… really nice like this, her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she’d carried their bags, features exemplified by the moon’s crisp, almost otherworldly light. Geez… what a thing to think. 

Swallowing, Himari gives Tomoe her most natural smile. “Right~! I forgot to mention, the hotel was short a room for us,” she explains, bonking her fist on her head as she flashes a sheepish grin. “I figured you wouldn’t mind if we shared, so I gave the other’s the single rooms.” 

“Oh, alright!” Tomoe chuckles, ease washing over her features, seemingly at the knowledge that yes, this had been the plan all along, and no– there hadn’t been some kind of absent minded mix up. 

She drops their bags and turns to the wall, flipping on the light switch and momentarily blinding Himari.

“Geez~ give me some warning before you blind me, Tomoe!” Himari laughs, reaching back to grasp the edge of a pillow and sending it hurling across the room, hitting Tomoe squarely in the face. 

“Hey–!” Tomoe hollers, catching the pillow as it falls away from her face. As Himari manages to subdue her laughter long enough to crack open her eyes, she is met with the most frightening expression on Tomoe’s face. Her eyes are alight with something fierce, and Himari doesn’t have time to get up before Tomoe is moving.

Tomoe bolts forward, and before Himari has time to process the sudden movement, her back is pressed flat against against the bed. For a long, slow second, Himari’s heart stops and her chest feels too tight. She opens and closes her mouth, looking for a word to say– any word. Tomoe stares back down at her, blue eyes twinkling with something mischievous. 

And then, a pillow is pressed against her face. 

She sucks in a deep, shocked breath and can hear the sound of Tomoe’s laughter, muffled by the pillow being held over her face. It takes her a second too long before she starts struggling, flailing her limbs underneath Tomoe. Their knees knock together as Himari desperately shoves at her shoulders, trying to get Tomoe off her. Even as Himari’s hand finds her face, fingers splayed to cover as much ground as possible, Tomoe’s laughter doesn’t stop. 

Himari finally finds the bit of give she needs to push Tomoe off of her, and she lands on her back with a small huff as Himari reverses their positions, caging Tomoe under her. Tomoe lets her arms fall flat, pillow falling out of her grip and landing against the carpeted floor with a muted thump. 

Tomoe’s laughter dies out, and her chest heaves up and down as it chases the lost breaths. She stares up at Himari, a small, unreadable smile dancing across her lips. Himari traces the shapes of her face, trying to find any hint of what’s going through her mind, but she finds no answers in her milky blue eyes. 

She looks really pretty like this too, with flushed cheeks and shimmering eyes, face framed by Himari’s own messy hair, fallen out of her pigtails. She feels like she needs to say something, like the heavy atmosphere is a spell that can only be broken by a string of her words– she opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Instead, Tomoe lifts her arms and locks her hands behind Himari’s neck, pulling downward– 

There’s a flurry of loud, flustered knocks at the door.

Himari stares wide eyed into Tomoe’s eyes, so close their noses touch. She blinks once, twice– before the situation actually sinks in, and she all but leaps off of Tomoe, tripping over herself as she rushed to the door. Fumbling with the knob on the door, she pulls it open to reveal… Kaoru?

Kaoru is standing in the hall, barefoot and in her pyjamas, pillow dangling precariously in one hand at her side.

“Kaoru-senpai?” 

“Ah… my little kitten,” Kaoru says, sheepish expression plastered on her face. “Would you perhaps… allow me to stay here the night?”

Tomoe pads up behind Himari, and makes something of a curious noise. “Kaoru-san? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Tomoe-chan! Well… it would appear our most gracious hosts gravely miscalculated our numbers… ah, to be bad at mathematics, how fleeting– truly, I empathize with their plight…!” 

“Oh~! The same thing happened to us!” Himari chirps, gesturing back at Tomoe. “They only gave us four rooms!”

“Four…?” Kaoru shakes her head, dismayed. “The fiends only gave us two.” 

“Two…? For all five of you?” the dismay in Tomoe’s voice is clear as day, and mirrored on Himari’s face.

“Indeed, Tomoe-chan…” Kaoru sighs, running a hand through her hair in her exasperation. “It seems something went dreadfully wrong when Kokoro made the booking…” 

“Geez… and I thought we had it bad,” Tomoe mutters, crossing her arms. “You’re welcome to stay with us, Kaoru-san, although it’s already cramped. Ah–! If Himari doesn’t mind, of course.”

“It’s fine~!” Himari hums. “I would never turn away Kaoru-senpai!” 

“Hark, a pair of angels in my midst!” Kaoru exclaims, clutching a hand to her chest. “I am eternally indebted to you both.”

“It’s okay, Kaoru-senpai,” Himari giggles, stepping out of the way to make enough space for Kaoru to walk into their room. 

She walks in, and takes a long look around the small room, before tossing her pillow onto the bed, effectively creating the beginning of a pile. Himari, closest to the bathroom, grabs her bag and dips in without another word about it. As the door closes, she leans her back against it, running a hand down her face. 

Geez, whatever that thing was with Tomoe, and now Kaoru too. 

Despite everything, Himari changes as quickly as she can into her own pyjamas, making sure they’re all lying properly while listening to the muffled sounds of Tomoe and Kaoru laughing. Pulling open the bathroom door and padding back into the main room, Kaoru is standing in front of Tomoe, sitting on the bed already in her pyjamas.

“Eh–? Tomoe, you’re already in your pjs?” Himari asks, walking over the bed. 

“Yeah, I just had Kaoru-san turn around,” Tomoe answers, and Kaoru nods. “I figured the sooner we were all in our pjs, the sooner we could try and get some rest.” 

“Yes… the moon’s light is so fleeting…” Kaoru sighs, walking forward and falling face down onto the bed. Tomoe looks down at her and smiles, and Himari can’t help but smile at the two of them.

“Let’s try and make this work~!” she chirps, flicking the light switch off and meandering over to the bed. 

She crawls in first, laying dead in the center of the bed, while Kaoru slides in on her left, and Tomoe on her right. It’s definitely a tight fit, and this bed wasn’t made for three people– Himari doubts it was even made for two. But even still, they all manage to cram in, despite the tight fit. 

It’s awkward, and it feels bad to lie so stiff as to not intrude in anyone’s personal space– an uphill battle thanks to the size of the bed. Everytime one of them shifts, the other two do as well, as to keep their formation intact. It is hardly restful, and between the three of them, they toss and turn in silence for close to an hour. 

Himari lets out a tired sigh, rolling onto her side and opening her eyes. Surprising her slightly, Tomoe’s eyes are already open, focused on her. Himari gets that same feeling as earlier, that she needs to say something– but they’re all supposed to be trying to sleep, and she still doesn’t know what it is she’s trying to say. Luckily, this time she doesn’t have to. 

“C’mere,” Tomoe murmurs, sliding an arm under her and pulling her close. Despite not fulling understanding, Himari instinctually shifts closer, wrapping her arms around Tomoe. A laugh reverberates against her face, resting on Tomoe’s clavicle, and for one horrible moment, she thinks Tomoe must be laughing at her. That is, until she twists to look up at her, and sees her peering over her head into the dark. “You too, Kaoru-san– c’mere.” 

From behind Himari, Kaoru lets out a happy, wordless noise, and then immediately scoots closer, molding her own body to the contours of Himari’s back. Himari in return lets out a surprised squeak, but smiles as Kaoru settles against her, one arm on her forearm and one sliding under her head.

They don’t say anything else after that, they just lie there in a pleased silence and inevitably drift off to sleep. Vaguely, Himari recalls a dream of a pair of beautiful princes, come to whisk her away to a castle far far away. Somehow, she is the first to wake up, with all of their legs tangled together and one of her arms numb from being laid on, with Kaoru’s chin tucked against her shoulder snoring in her ear. In front of her, barely inches away from her own face, Tomoe’s expression is peaceful and calm, and definitely cute– even the tiny line of drool from her mouth to her chin.

None of their alarms have gone off yet, so Himari thinks she may as well catch the last minutes of sleep before they drift away– and savour the feeling of this morning while still tucked safely in Kaoru and Himari’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!  
> i really hope you like it bc i live for kaotomohima help me
> 
> i think i still feel sort of iffy about this one but!!!! its ok!!!
> 
> scream at me @ueharalovemail on twitter or @akidyne on tumblr  
> you can also yell requests at me on twitter lord knows i need them to be productive
> 
> ♥ thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
